Heatherflight
Heatherflight (Oké Kahmani) is a dark-striped, ginger haired Tufted Ground Squirrel Fehu with yellow eyes, small ears and a huge, fluffy tail. He became a Lost Follower, even before he became a warrior, because of a broken heart. Also, he is one of the chosen ones of the Second Generation. Appearance Apprentice Version Heatherflight is a squirrel Fehu with small ears and a huge tail, which are both light brown with dark brown stripes. His hair is also brown, but has a different color than his animal features. It is short, but with too long strands of hair in the front. His big eyes have a yellow color. Because of his thin and female looking body he is often mistaken for a girl. Also he wears wide clothes, so it is easier to move while climbing onto trees and to fly halfly. Those look indian and are colored in a caramel to brown shade. Warrior Version Lost Follower Version Beast Form Personality and Interests Heatherflight is a short tempered, but emotional creature. Usually he does not listen to others, as much as he should. His only really close friends are his mate and his foster mother, Hazelsplash, who raised him after his parents were killed. Because of being a witness to this scene, he fears the laguz and states that he could hate nothing more than these filthy creatures. Relationships Redstripe : The Red Panda Fehu was Heatherflight's first mentor. He got to know him only due the training, but apparently he created a strong affection to his mentor in this time, what ended up in love. He gets extremly jealous whenever Airus is too kind to someone else, showing that he really wants him only for himself. He confessed his love indirectly after a big fight and decided to demand a new mentor, because of his distrust and broken heart. After Airus confessed to him as well, he wanted him to become his mate. Hazelsplash Shredear History In the Before Series In the Original Series First Generation Heather first appears when Airus takes him to visit Matt for the second time. He scares the cat laguz by surprise, for a joke that Airus wanted him to do. In the small house of his mentor, he begins to distrust Matt, saying that he would eat them up if he stays. When he enters the house another day, he sees Matt, kissing Airus and gets extremly mad at once. This goes on a few days, but finally Airus gets to catch Heather alone and asks him about his jealousy. Heather disagrees with everything he says, until Airus begins to molest his apprentice. The squirrel Fehu is willing to sleep with him, thinking that he would return his affection. A few days later, he catches him together with Matt, who were about to do the same. Both, Matt and Heather, get mad at Airus for his lies and begin to hate him. Heather indirectly tells him that he loves him, but instead he goes to a spa with Matt. Because of what Airus had done, Heather begins to ignore him completely and skips training lessons. But since his mentor follows him all the time, it gets difficult for him. From time to time, Heather is missed in the camp more often, what makes Airus suspicious about his clan loyalty. They fight a lot, until the Red Panda Fehu can't take it anymore and wants to know what is Heather's problem. ... Right after the fight, a ceremony takes place and Heather is surprisingly made a warrior, receiving the name "Heatherflight". Jade tells him the reason for his early ceremony would be, that he has already proven himself to be worth living as a warrior without a mentor. ... Second Generation He is first seen when he receives a dream from Fading Mirror. He wakes up shocked about the fact that he saw one of the mirrors inside of his dream, even if he is a lost follower. Immediately he leaves his den to search for his mate and tells him about his dream right after he finds him. Airus doesn't believe there was more for this dream though and tells Oké to forget about it. ... On the Great Gathering he speaks to the other chosen ones again, where Soulgleam reveals that they actually have to go to Wooden Feltis to fulfill the prophecy. They decide to start the journey right after the Great Gathering Ball. On this, Oké dances with his mate, though he feels uneasy being there with all the other clans. Shortly after he gets into a fight with Bray, but is fortunately protected by Airus. At the same Night the chosen ones start their journey. ... Outside, on search for Nightserch and Seal, when Frost mentions that they could also be in the sky, Heatherflight looks up and complains about getting a stiff neck from it, if they did that all the time. They try to find the scent of the two on the ground later on. Thus, when Buster tries to find it, he only cares for the smell of the squirrel Fehu, which is why Heatherflight calls him useless for the situation. He is making fun of Frost, when Elfen calls offers him a treat as joke, for finding the right scent. Finally, they find the ones they were looking for and Heatherflight introduces himself, along with the others. Seal mentions that Elfen can possibly not come with them past the glaciers due to the fact that she is forest born, so Heatherflight teases her and gets his voice taken away by her in revenge. When Elfen decides to leave the group, she gives him back his voice and Heatherflight grumpily thanks her, then tells her his goodbye. As the chosen ones leave, he mentions that she was not a chosen one from the start and that it was a good decision to make her leave. Feather Omen Character Gallery Heatherflight Headshot.png|Warrior Version (Headshot) Trivia * Heatherflight is mistaken as a girl very often, due his title, feminine body and acting. * He does not believe in Fading Mirror, nor in Dark Hollow, but is scared to go to hell when he dies. * Even if his hair is light brown in the apprentice version, it is ginger in the warrior version. Family Members Mate: : Redstripe: Tree Ceremonies Quotes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Second Generation Characters Category:Feather Omen Characters Category:Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:LeafClan Members Category:LeafClan Warriors Category:Lost Follower Category:Pebblepool's Prophecy Characters Category:Mentor